Friendships Through Time and Space'
by Cotto
Summary: After a magical mistake in an effort to find out what Twilight is up to, Buffy finds herself in a totally different situation, and is desperate to make things work out for herself without giving away too much.


**Friendships Through Time and Space.**

 **An Adventure of Buffy Summers.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own neither the copyright to Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series nor the one to Babylon 5, nor will I accept a single red cent for this._

 **Summary:** _After a magical mistake in an effort to find out what Twilight is up to, Buffy finds herself in a totally different situation, and is desperate to make things work out for herself without giving away too much._

 **Characters:** _Michael Garibaldi, Buffy Summers, Londo Mollari, Satsu (BtVS comics), and others as time goes on._

 **Pairing(s):** _Londo Mollari/Buffy Summers (friendship and chaste, ironically for him), Buffy Summers/Satsu (Romantic- disgraceful, really)._

 **Setting:** _BtVS/AtS: Season 8 comics, Babylon 5: Roughly about inbetween Seasons 2 and 3._

 **Chapter 1.): "Arrivals"**

 **Beginning Chapter One Author's Notes/Chapter Summary:** _Buffy finds herself on Babylon 5 in desperate need of some local aid. Please do read and enjoy as well as review._

Satsu, Buffy's Japanese lover and current love-interest, was seated on a chair in Buffy's bedroom in the castle they were currently using as both their base and their home too. She watched as her blonde lover, perhaps the most gorgeous woman she'd ever known, drew some pictures on the wooden floor of her bedchamber where the two of them were to enable her to try to slip into the future. The oriental woman didn't believe, frankly, that this'd have any chance of working, but she was far too devoted to her blonde beautiful lover to distance herself from her now, so she politely stood by and watched as her gorgeous girlfriend- the woman who currently had figurative possession of her very heart- drew the shapes that'd enable this spell to bear fruit; and they'd be able to find out at last where Twilight's next strike would happen, as well as hopefully who in the world this "Twilight" really was/is!

Buffy's skin had a gorgeous sheen of sweat on it from their wrestling match only half an hour ago, and she was wearing her hair in a ponytail fastened at the base of her skull, not at the back, by a black stretchy band that wasn't ruffled, but smooth. Her top was a beautiful blue denim sleeveless vest with a button-down front, and she was wearing blue jean pants, as well as thick combat shoes on her feet. She'd also painted her nails, Satsu remembered and got a good view of as Buffy moved her right hand, carrying a thick piece of chalk in it to repeat a part of the markings she was making on the floor for this magical "recon" ritual.

These two had gotten into a very vocal fight about this ritual a little while ago, and been fighting about it ever since, but since Buffy wasn't merely her girlfriend, but also her boss, and her landlady, Satsu didn't have much odds of stopping her beloved from carrying this out- all she did as her girl made these symbols was to silently petition her ancestors, providing that they even were listening and/or even still existed, or were remotely able to respond anyways, to protect her beloved- the woman she meant to make her wedding vows with, in fact! Ever since Buffy had told her to come into her bedchambers after besting her in a drill, Satsu had daydreamed of marrying Buffy Summers; but it wasn't too likely, at all, really... in fact, the petite Asian got the general sense, not only her own mind was telling her this, but also her friends, Willow and Kennedy, also told her that they suspected that Buffy was just playing with her, or using her., and that really broke her heart, actually.

She didn't want to believe it, not at all, really; she wanted them to be wife and wife in the end... she knew that'd destroy her parents, and that saddened her, but she felt that she had to mind her own happiness now.

Deep in her mind she remembered how she'd fallen in love with her stepmom, not that anything came of that aside from her being a very devoted daughter- that was the only way she let it out: doing her chores and assignments as promptly as possible. In fact, her mutual commander of the Tokyo squad was her elder stepsister; come to think of it, no wonder she'd been so angry when Toru had attacked them: he had killed her sister in an experiment! Then, to make matters even more unpleasant, Dracula's remarks about her stepsister's body at the funeral had nauseated her to no end.

Now, as her beloved put candles at the required points around the symbol for the ritual, she recalled how she'd gotten here, what she was trying to do, and how she planned to talk her out of this idiotic move- but Buffy had her heart so focused on this that Satsu didn't find it in herself to be able to talk her out of doing what she was about to do in the first place!

Finally, as her love Buffy Summers began to recite the spell that Willow'd given her for this time-travel ritual, Satsu shook her head sadly... she felt as if she were saying goodbye to her lover for the final time, so she hid her face as she feared that she was about to cry, piteously, about her beloved being lost to her forever.

Then, as Buffy finished speaking in an archaic language that Satsu assumed was Latin, or Greek, hey, it may have been Khemet (Egyptian) for all the Asian woman knew, she had absolutely no idea; there was a brilliant flash of light, as if a thousand suns went off simultaneously in the same spot, and when the light dimmed, Buffy was gone, but the floor under her was charred to a crisp.

"Oh, (Bleep) no! How am I going to explain this?" the Oriental woman muttered to herself, completely freaked out by this situation, she considered calling Giles, but didn't want to lose face with him, least of all with him, so she wanted to hide... in this she vaguely recalled how in her High School days she'd been told about the original fall of mankind- how her first parents had tried to run and hide after they ate of the fruit of the tree that they ought not eat; she never thought she'd do the same cowardly move, but not having stopped her girl from making that move, she now felt ashamed and wanted to run and hide from her dishonor and cowardice that had happened just recently!

Shortly thereafter, Buffy woke up in a metal box that was more than a kilometer long, and whirling about in space; she could very barely but clearly see the stars when she looked in some directions, and from her perspective, this metal building looked an awful lot like a cigar, seemingly crossed with a tuning fork! She walked back and forth a bit, trying to get her bearings, as she did so she spotted a rough map of the place, and to her surprise, she could tell what the people- if you could call some of these things _people_ , they looked closer to demons than people, well, the sorts of demons she'd fought back in Sunnydale, anyways. But by and large, they didn't seem hostile, just "corporate" is the word she'd use for their conduct: mostly buying and selling- things she was very familiar with, what with her rather large collection of shoes for one, and her rather frequent shopping trips to LA to be with her dad, Hank Summers, for the weekend. Now her thoughts drifted towards him as she looked around.

Pretty soon, however, her stomach began to growl as she walked about in the shopping center of this bizarre space-born city, a place that on the maps is called the "Zocolo", she thought it said that, anyways. Realizing she was hungry, she began to look for something to eat, a burger, perhaps, she missed those, and rather had a hankering for one right about now, really.

It was then that she remembered that she had a rather large sum of money in her wallet, and, feeling cheered up a bit, she looked around for a place to buy some food, but as she didn't know when she was, she didn't know how far to set the spell to go back to for getting to home; go too far and she'd end up in the timeperiod of The Land Before Time, or worse, time-wise, not far enough and it'd mess her up yet again; baffled now, she waited for the best opportunity to get some help, but how to avoid letting anybody know what she was up to?

Before the answer could be figured out, she spotted a meal vendor's small shop, and headed over to buy herself something tasty to eat. It was upon trying to pay that she ran into some degree of trouble- this particular "girl knight" or dame could handle any physical threat that came her way, but it was the more legalistic threats that she'd had to turn to her "guardians" for handling, and thanks to her spell, they'd passed away some time ago by this age.

Meanwhile, nearby, Londo Mollari, Centauri Ambassador to Babylon 5, was out shopping, when he heard a young maiden getting into an altercation over being allowed to pay for her food- she wanted to pay, and the businessman clearly wanted to be paid for his services, but the obstacle was that her money was effectively useless, or so was the general sense that Mollari got. He knew that his buddy, Garibaldi was out somewhere else, and nobody would benefit from having this beauty thrown behind bars if this should erupt into an altercation; so he quickly paid for his star lily purchase and, having them packaged and scheduled to be sent to his favorite wife as a peace-offering for all his running around, headed off to straighten this matter out to the best of his ability.

"I'll take it." he said, and held out his hand for the payment device, which the clerk handed him- he knew him, that much was clear to her, even as she turned she saw a rather portly man in a fancy outfit as if from the 18th Century of Earth, especially the Greater European Powers at that, and it looked like a military officer's uniform too. Some of his teeth read as "Vampire" and immediately her senses were on high alert. But that didn't pan out; why for instance would a vampire be providing her with payment for her meal for one? Also, that weird head-crest that he had, it looked kind of like a triceratops' head frill too. _"This is a weird creature"_ she figured _"best to keep on my guard."_ but the oddest thing was that if he meant her harm, he'd also bought her lunch, and that was a clue that her senses were off about him too.

"Thanks for that." she said, in a Southern Californian accent "I wanted to pay, but he wouldn't accept my money- how weird is that?" she asked while they were seated down, between mouthfuls of her burger. She was pretty darn hungry, they both knew that from her words and actions.

He sighed to himself as he sat down in a chair roughly 90 degrees in relation to her own at the same table, then let the breath out in a 'PBBHH' general sound like that of exhaustion, and she knew she could easily take him in a fight if it came to that.

"Tell you what, as far as repayment: come by my quarters at 1900 hours today, that's in about four hours, and all you have to do to settle this debt is to tell me more about yourself- I've always been interested in the female creature; and you don't have to do anything you'd find unpleasant, but just discuss various matters with me... as you "Earthers" say: "Everything under the sun"... do we have a deal?" He extended his right hand to her in offering a handshake.

Buffy knew better than to accept any deal from a demon, but this fellow didn't act or talk like them, and surely had the courage to be a regular guy, not something demonic, and besides, she figured, she could take him any day in a fight, if it came to it, so she took his hand in a firm handshake and replied "Deal!"

Initially it seemed he was unsure if she meant "Deal" as in to distribute cards for a game, or "Deal" as in "contract", but the scenario told him that it was the latter: she meant that they had an agreement.

He left to carry out his business, after excusing himself, that is, and she peaceably finished her meal, and spent the next few hours looking around, till it was time to find his quarters on the station; he'd let slip during their meal conversation that he is the current Centauri Republic Ambassador to this, the Babylon 5 Space Station, so she knew approximately where to look.

It took a bit of asking questions, and some threats to some of the lower thugs on the station to get the data she needed, but when 1900 hours arrived, she was there, standing in front of his doorway, when something surprising happened that set her back to her teen years when she and her friend, Faith Lehane, had broken into a sporting goods store and wound up arrested; there was a fellow, with some form of a gun aimed at her little blonde head, his grey suit indicated that he was either military or law enforcement from the cut of it, and his hair was cut to a buzz-cut.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _This'll be in all likelihood a three or four chapter story, and I hope you enjoy it, it was inspired by a challenge a B: Wonderful World Of Make Believe, a challenge about Buffy winding up in Babylon 5. Here's mine's first chapter._


End file.
